As the film-shaped non-return nozzle composed of the flexible plastic laminate films and having a self-sealing non-return function and the flexible package bag equipped therewith have been disclosed the inventors' proposals in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-15029
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-59958